


And Then He Kissed Me

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, M/M, Rimming, Roommates, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: As roommates, Cas and Dean get along really well. But then Dean's ex shows up and Dean kisses Cas to get rid of her.





	And Then He Kissed Me

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second part to this, I will post it in two weeks!

When Cas answered the ad he saw in the paper, he wasn’t exactly desperate to find a place to live, but he was close. The ad read, “Roommate wanted for nice two bedroom apartment. Cable and wifi included. Must be responsible and clean.” And the rent was well within Cas’ price range.

He called the guy, whose name was Dean Winchester, and made an appointment to look at the place and meet Dean.

When he arrived, Dean answered the door promptly. He was very friendly (and very easy on the eyes) and the apartment was nice. They agreed that Cas could move in right away.

Cas took his time settling into his bedroom, but that was just his way. He liked things orderly, neat. 

He and Dean got along nicely. They took turns cooking dinner after they both got off work, and usually spent the evenings watching TV or movies, unless Cas had papers to grade. Then he spread out on the dining room table with his laptop, and Dean went to his room.

Cas occasionally heard faint sounds when he passed Dean’s door, leading him to think that Dean was watching gay porn, but he never said anything, It wasn’t his business.

Cas got home from work about an hour later than Dean. One day, he let himself in and was shocked by the scene in the living room playing itself out.

A woman was standing close to Dean, screaming at him. Cas paused in the doorway, not really knowing what to do. He didn’t want to intrude, and there was no way to get to any other room without passing right by them.

“You are a pig! A disgusting pig. I’m glad we broke up. I never want to see you again!”

Dean stood there, not saying a word. 

“I want my books back. Give them to me, now!”

Dean spoke in a soft voice. “I already told you, I donated them. You should have taken them with you when you left. Lisa, it’s been over six months.”

“Do I look like I care? You should have kept them.” 

Just then, she noticed Cas.

“Who’s this?”

Dean turned and saw Cas. His face was red, but Cas couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.Suddenly, he moved close to Cas.

“Baby, I’m so sorry you had to see this.”

And he grabbed Cas and gave him a crushing kiss on the lips. Cas stiffened but then he got really into it. He ran his tongue along Dean’s bottom lip, and Dean opened his mouth for Cas’ tongue to go exploring. Now Dean was stiff. But then he moaned quietly into Cas’ mouth and the kiss got hotter.

Lisa just stood and looked at them. Then she said, “You left me for that? A guy? You really  _ are _ a pig,”  She walked by them and left. 

That should have been their signal to stop kissing. They didn’t. They kept kissing for a few minutes.

When Dean pulled away, his eyes were dark. 

“Uh, Cas… thanks for helping…”

Cas smiled.”Any time, Dean.’ He walked to his bedroom calmly.

When he got inside, he shut the door and freaked out. He undressed and just thought about what happened. 

It was obvious Dean just acted on impulse, trying to get that Lisa chick to leave. But he had opened his mouth, let Cas french him. And they did keep kissing after Lisa left. But what did it mean?

He pulled on sweats and a T shirt. It was his night to cook, so he’d have to go back out there. He wondered if Dean was still in the living room or if he went into his bedroom. He wondered what to say to Dean over dinner. 

He knew he’d been attracted Dean from the moment he met him, but Dean never showed any attraction to him. 

Fuck! He needed to calm down, go out and make something to eat.

He took a deep breath and opened his door. It was silent. He walked out, and the living room was empty.

Cas fixed dinner, the same one he had planned to fix. When it was ready, he stood in front of Dean’s door and hesitated. Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

“Yeah?”

Cas said, “Dinner’s ready.”

There was a pause. Then, “Yeah, okay, I’ll be out in a minute.”

Cas walked to the dining room and sat down. He dished up two plates and waited.

After waiting so long he was convinced Dean wasn’t coming, he heard Dean’s bedroom door open. Dean walked to the table and sat down.

He looked at the food on his plate, picked up the fork and looked at it. Cas waited for Dean to take a bite.

Dean never did. 

“Cas, I think I need to apologize…”

“No you don’t. I understand completely why you, uh, did what you did. You wanted your ex gone. No need to say you’re sorry.”

Dean looked at him holding his fork in mid-air.

“That’s not the only reason I kissed you.”

Cas stared back at him. “It’s not? What was the other reason?”

“I’m really attracted to you, Cas. I mean, really attracted. I have been since we met.”

Dean looked down at his plate. Cas smiled.

“Well, I have been extremely attracted to you as well, Dean.”

Dean looked up at Cas and smiled. “You are?”

Cas nodded.

Dean took a big bite of chicken. Cas began to eat as well.

“So you’re what… bisexual?” Cas looked back at Dean.

Dean grinned. He answered with his mouth full. “Yeah, I am. You?”

“Gay.”

Dean grinned even bigger and continued to eat.

Dinner was over, the dishes washed and they went to the living room. They sat on the couch, as usual, and Dean turned on Dr. Sexy. They sat and watched it in silence.

When it was over, Dean sat for a moment. Then he turned to Cas.

“Can I kiss you? Again?’

Cas nodded. Dean scooted over close to Cas, put his hands on either side of Cas’ face. He hesitated for a moment, then moved in. He pressed his lips to Cas’ and Cas felt a thrill run through him. He kissed back, forcing his tongue into Dean’s mouth and running it over Dean’s tongue.

They kissed for a while, neither of them knew how long but they finally had to break to take a breath. Both of them looked flushed and sweaty. 

Cas grabbed Dean and pulled him onto his lap. 

“Got just one question, Dean.”

Dean looked at his with lust blown eyes. “Yeah?’

“Top or bottom?”

Dean chuckled. “Switch, but prefer bottom.”

Cas smiled. “That’s really good to hear because I’m a top.”

They went back to kissing, but this time Dean ground his very hard cock against Cas. Cas was hard too, in fact, he felt a wet spot forming on his sweats.

Dean broke away. “You, uh, wanna take this to a bed?”

Cas nodded. “Which bed?”

Dean smirked. “Top’s choice.”

Dean then added, “I’m clean, by the way. I got tested after I broke up with the bitch, and haven’t been with anyone since.

Cas grinned at him. “I am too. That means bareback.”

Dean soon found himself naked in Cas’ bed. Which, he had to admit, had a much better mattress than his was.

Cas stood over him, slowly undressing. Dean watched him, and got harder by the second. His cock dripped precum down the shaft. 

When Cas was finally down to his boxers, Dean stared at the tent Cas’ cock was making in them and licked his lips. Cas pulled them down and his cock sprang out. Dean really liked what he saw.

Cas was fairly long but really thick. His uncut cock looked good enough to eat and Dean really wanted to try a taste.

Cas crawled over Dean and settled on his knees, straddling Dean’s hips. He leaned over and kissed Dean, thrusting his tongue into Dean’s mouth to go exploring. As he did, his hands wandered over Dean’s chest. He pinched Dean’s nipples and loved the groan he got back.

Dean thrust his hips up against Cas, but Cas said, “Don’t get needy, Dean. We’ve got all night.”

Dean quit.

“Can I… I mean, I’d love to blow you,” Dean moaned. Cas smiled. He moved up until he was straddling Dean’s head and his cock hung over Dean’s mouth. Precum dripped on Dean’s face.

Dean opened his mouth and Cas grabbed his cock. He slapped Dean’s mouth a couple of times and then fed Dean his cock.

Dean grabbed Cas’ sides and sucked on the head of Cas’ cock. Cas groaned and then gave Dean more, sliding his cock into Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked down the length that Cas gave him, running his tongue around it.

“Fuck, that mouth of yours… those kissable lips and your mouth looks so nice wrapped around my cock….” But Cas pulled his cock out of Dean’s mouth, and Dean whined.

“You’ll get your chance, but not now. Patience is a virtue Dean.”

Cas moved his mouth over Dean’s chest, pausing now and then to suck a mark on his chest. When he got to Dean’s cock, he sucked it down to the base. Cas could deep throat like a porn star, Dean soon found out. 

“Cas… gotta stop babe. I’m too close…”

Cas popped off with a smile. He kissed and licked Dean’s balls, making Dean groan and then he licked the sensitive spot under Dean’s balls and Dean groaned louder.

Cas smacked Dean’s hip. “On your hands and knees.” Dean rolled over and shoved his ass out, burying his face in a pillow.

Cas whistled softly. “You have got a beautiful ass.”

Dean wiggled it. “So what ya gonna do with it?”

Cas slapped Dean on one cheek. Dean jumped but moaned.

Cas took one cheek in each hand and spread Dean wide. 

“Fuck, you look so tight. How long has it been, Dean?”

Dean mumbled into the pillow. “A couple of years…”

Cas shook his head. “A hole that beautiful needs regular attention, Dean.”

He licked over Dean’s hole and Dean whined. 

Cas ran his tongue around Dean’s hole and then stuck the tip of his tongue into it. Dean moaned loudly. 

“Feels so good, Cas…”

Cas ran his tongue in and out of Dean, going just a little further in each time until he was at his limit. 

Finally Dean groaned out, “Please, I’m ready, Fuck me…”

Cas pulled his face out and reached for the lube he always kept handy. He lubed up his fingers and shoved one into Dean. Dean pushed back against it.

Cas worked his finger around inside Dean, and then added a second. Dean clenched down and then relaxed. By the time Cas added a third finger, Dean was begging, completely wrecked.

Cas smiled at him, while he poured out more lube and ran it over his cock. He made sure Dean could see it. Dean bit his bottom lip.

Cas ran the head of his cock around Dean’s hole and Dean whined. Then he pushed it against Dean’s hole. It resisted just for a moment and then granted Cas entrance.

Cas pushed in and Dean grabbed at him, groaning. Cas slid in fully and moved up over Dean’s back, holding him by his hips.

“Fuck Cas… it feels so good… fuck me please, hard…”

Cas pulled back and shoved in hard. He snapped his hips against Dean and for a few minutes, the only sounds in the room was the slap of skin on skin and Dean’s moans. 

Cas began to groan. He went faster, and Dean reached back and grabbed Cas’ arm. 

“Damn, Dean, you’re so tight. It feels amazing…”

Dean was panting like he was running a marathon, but he managed to say, “It feel amazing to me too… please don’t stop,,,”

Cas chuckled, “I had no intention of stopping…”

Cas could feel his orgasm was close. “Dean, get yourself off. I’m close but I want you to cum first…”

Dean grabbed his cock with the hand he had gripped Cas’ arm with. He began to pull on it, but it hardly took seconds before he was groaning and came hard. 

Cas felt Dean clench down on his cock, then release then clench down harder. He put his head on Dean’s back and came. He thrust through it and then held. 

Dean collapsed on the bed, taking Cas down on top of him. They both worked to catch their breath, then Cas rolled off and lay to Dean’s side. Dean turned over on his side to face Cas.

“Cas… that was… sort of awesome.”

Cas put on a comic bitchface. “Only  _ sort _ of awesome? I must have lost my touch.”.

Dean laughed. “No, it was all the awesome.”

“That’s more like it.”

Deann slept with Cas that night, Cas spooning behind him. When they work up, Cas kissed him for awhile again. 

“I think you should move in here. I’ve got the best mattress.”

Dean nodded. “Maybe we can get another roommate. I’ll put an ad in the paper on Monday.”

They kissed a lot. Every day, kissing was on the menu. After all, it was an unexpected kiss that got them together.

 


End file.
